Ambitions of The Flame Alchemist
by crimson-bloodlines
Summary: YAOI/Shonen-Ai whatever you want to call it. After an unexpected incident happened during a mission, Edward has been confused and irritated as he doesn't seem to know how to handle his feelings. And his commanding officer, will stop at nothing to win the heart of The Fullmetal Alchemist. But what will he do, when he finds out one has fallen for the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

The Fullmetal Alchemist. Boy, was he one heck of a kid. The fire in his soul reflected off those beautiful golden irises. The warmth that spread through my body as an awakening sign, a reason to live and forget every little problem that seemed disturbing. Every time I looked into those eyes I found faith, pity, and other emotions one might seem unable to name in one breath.

Of course, I wanted that flame. I wanted it to burn deep inside my soul, give me strength and stay by my side. I am the flame alchemist after all. My ambitions towards fire is part of my nature created by fate itself. I try to hold back but I can't help but realize that he'll never be there. Out of my grasp. Too far to reach.

I sit there clenching my fists. I'll never be "Roy" to him. I'll always seem to be "Colonel Bastard" to him. But, I want to be more to him than his superior. I try Ed, I really do...

Not long after that, I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt I was in a room. A dark one. I banged on the walls and tried desperately to find a way out. It was no use. The room seemed to be without a door. I slumped down a held my face in my palms. I thought it was the end, really. But suddenly, there was a bright light walking towards me. As it came closer I realised it was a boy. His golden braid and matching eyes seemed to add an even brighter glow to his small figure.

I tried to reach for his hand but he moved back slowly. I looked up and he was smirking. "Edward..." I breathed. "I'm sorry Colonel, but things just don't always go the way we plan them to be" and with that he turned his back on me and left. He left me without a trace of light in this damp dark room.

I woke to the voice of Lieutenant Hawkeye. "You know, there is an empty bunk in the barracks if you need a nap" she spoke in her usual monotone. I sat up and shook my head lightly, clutching a few dark strands of my hair. "No, I'm fine" I lied simply. "Seems like you had a pretty vivid dream there" she noted. I put on a straight face, in case she tried to read me and answered quickly "Just an old memory". And with that, she left me with my paperwork.

I sighed. "I'll never have you will I? I want you Edward Elric. I want you as MY golden boy"

No one realised that outside Colonel Mustang's office, a young boy stood with his red jacket on, holding a bundle of papers, ready to turn in a report.

He heard every single word the Colonel had said. And he couldn't do anything to stop the pounding feeling in his chest and the warm air creeping up his face.

Edward Elric stood there, asking himself whether to go in or stay out. But as he was ready to leave a voice from inside called his name "You may enter, Major Elric"


	2. Chapter 2

**crimson-bloodlines **

**This is one of my first fanfics ever and i really hope it turns out well. I'm thinking of spliting it into 3 POVs. As always, there will be a normal POV followed by Mustang and Edward's.**

**Yosh! On to chapter 2 DOZO **

**Normal POV**

The decision was clear, he had to enter the office no matter what. Putting on an irritated face to mask the confusion which was shown before, Edward straightned his posture and stepped into the office. The Colonel, as usual, was sitting behind his desk, barely visible behind monstrous mounds of paperwork. He sat there, all the while pretending to scan and sign a few papers as if all the while, he had been doing just that, instead of daydreaming of a certain "blonde" subordinate.

He glanced up as Edward approached his desk. "Fullmetal" Edward sat down accross the desk, dumping his report in the Colonel's hands. Mustang began to carefully read the report of young man's latest mission. "How was Lior?" he asked, still occupied by the report in hand. " It was a complete waste of my damn time! Apparantley, a bunch of dumbass "witnesses" claimed to have seen flashing red lights coming from a run down lab...some even thought it was a result of alchemic reactions..." Ed paused, then continued "...after searching the place, all we found had **nothing **to do with alchemy. The source of red lights were just regular beams reflecting off the lab's mirror based walls. The only good news though, was that we were able to bring down the suspects who were using the lab for headquarters. Unfortunatley, they weren't alchemists. Instead, they were planning a mass murder targetting a large amount of well-known politicions throughout the country. Basic every-day shit, I'd say".

Mustang realised a few things during his brief conversation with Ed. He was fidgeting and often took long pauses before continuing, as if holding back, or most likely hiding something. Although, he had no clue what there was to hide, considering the fact that it was a mission from the military which didn't have anything to do with personal issues.

The room was strangley silent, unlike how it usually was, when Ed would be loud and tease the Colonel with his usual "useless" jokes. Mustang decided to break the silence by asking a question, which caught Edward by surprise "Any sign of the homunculi?". The Fullmetal Alchemist stiffened, and for a moment, Mustang thought he might not get an answer. "No..." that was it, a simple answer. It was pretty obvious that something was wrong with the blonde. And for a moment, it was clearly visible that Edward was blushing, but it was quickly hidden when he looked away, afraid that someone would notice. Mustang decided not to point it out, but he knew for sure, something just wasn't right.

**Edward POV**

After I left the room, I couldn't help but realise that I had made a complete idiot of myself. Sure Mustang had said a few "wierd" things that were focused about me, but it didn't mean anything...right? I continued walking along the sidewalk towards the market, to get a few veggies and fruits. When I was about to enter, I noticed a familiar figure crouching in the corner of a dead end. I walked up, realising at once, who it was.

"Enough games..." I muttered. The guy stood and walked out of the shadows revealing pale skin and long strands of dark hair acting as a curtain among amethyst eyes. "Nice to see you could make it, pipsqueak" he smirked. "What do you want, Envy?" I snarled, getting ready with a fighting stance. He grinned evily and laughed his trademark maniacal laugh "Well, I want to finish what we started in Lior of course...". If possible, I thought I saw him grin even wider as he leaned down and I felt his lips brush past my ear. I shuddered as I felt something warm and wet... LICKING my ear. I jumped back and kicked at Envy's stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL?! What do you think your doing?!" I yelled blushing madly as Envy walked closer. "Oh come on, chibi-chan! Don't tell me you forgot about our little...kiss...back in Lior" he chuckled "Tell me, was that your first kiss,Edo?"

**Normal POV**

Mustang stood listening to the two shouting at each other. Well, it was more like Ed was doing all the shouting anyway. But he was starting to pick up bits and pieces of what had happened in Lior. He also knew that Ed had met the homunculus Envy, at some point.

"So Envy's been kissing you, huh Fullmetal? Well, someone's got to make a change in that"

**crimson-bloodlines**

**Ugh...Please help me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**crimson-bloodlines**

**Huwaaaa ._. exam week has been a pain in the ass... and my laptop broke down so i had to wait to get a new one ^^**

**To everyone who has responded to this story "Thank You!" I also apologize for the spelling and grammar or the unusual plot.**

**But finally, I give you chapter 3!**

**Normal POV**

Envy moved closer until Edward could feel his back scraping the walls behind him. Before he could react, Envy trapped him between his arms. Edward was caught and he started to panic, thinking that everything happening might be some horrible plan. The homunculus was his enemy after all. But as Edward managed to raise his hands in an attempt to perform alchemy, he hesitated as Envy asked him a question that caught him off guard " Well, Edo? You owe me an answer". Edward gulped. The situation was just too shocking, enough to leave the blonde boy at a loss for words, until he finally took a deep breath and shot out his usual rude response " Like hell I do! My love life has nothing to do with you!" and as he said that, a deep shade of crimson had started to form upon the young alchemist's cheeks. Envy's smirk grew into an amused grin as he realised he had the chibi right where he wanted him to be. Well, close enough **(if you know what I mean , on to the story).**

"Ooh, is the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, shy? Come on Ed, don't disappoint me I'd hate it if you turn out choosing that noisy mechanic girl instead" Envy pouted, which Edward found cute. Wait, cute? He shook his head, pushing the thought away. "Uuuh, you mean Winry? She's my friend! Well, she **is **noisy, but I'd never love someone I think of as a sister...also, I'd never love someone I think of as...an enemy" Edward quickly pushed Envy and managed to transmute his automail arm into a blade. He ran forward, ready to shove the tip of his blade into the exposed flesh of envy's abdomen. But his eyes widened as he started to stare at Envy's form for the first time.

All this time he had been blinded by rage, as he never had been able to observe Envy in such a way. He found himself staring at smooth pale skin, well sculpted abs, and a ridiculous sports bra that should have looked womanly, but on Envy, it seemed masculine. Slim yet muscular arms that had been holding him just a few moments ago, and of course Edward had to notice the mini-skort. Long pale legs, smooth and flawless barely covered by the tiny fabric, Edward had a strange feeling stirring in his stomach and he felt his face warm up.

The incident in Lior came rushing back in his mind. He remembered everything, how he had left his little brother Alphonse at the hotel when he insisted on checking the lab by himself. That day, Edward wouldn't have thought that he might run into the homunculi. After attacking the criminals occupying the lab, he had been exhausted as fighting had managed to drain his energy. He ran into Envy, when he fainted. He woke up, finding out that he was no longer outside, but someone had brought him back to his hotel room. And that someone, had been crashing his lips against his own, which he found shocking. Of course, it had to be **Envy**. As Envy noticed Edward was no longer unconscious, he fled. Leaving Edward in shock, as that was indeed his first kiss.

Envy noticed Edward had paused during the battle. So he took the opportunity and approached Edward. Slowly yet silently, he placed a finger under Edward's chin, feeling the soft skin in his touch. He lifted his chin "Nee, Edo...look me in the eyes". Edward looked up, and his gaze fell upon beautiful amethyst orbs. "Why are you doing this...Your a homunculus, my ene...mmmph" Edward's eyes widened as he felt pressure on his lips. The feeling was intoxicating, he wanted more. He wanted to feel the warmth of those delicate pink lips touching his, fitting perfectly as if meant to be his to claim. Only his.

Envy broke the kiss and looked down into Edward's wide gold eyes. "Well, I guess I fell for the enemy" and with that Envy left, running quickly and leaving Edward behind for the second time after sharing the feeling of a tender kiss.

**Mustang POV**

When I found Ed, he was alone and there was no sign of the homunculus anywhere. "Fullmetal, what are you doing here?" He looked up at me with those amazing golden eyes, the same eyes that had caught me off guard the first time we met. "Colonel? I'm sorry... I don't know." he slumped down to sit on the ground, hugging his knees and tucking his head in. I had the strange urge to comfort him, to wrap my arms around him to tell him everything was going to be fine that I'd always be there for him. But, I held back. I didn't mention Envy, seeing that it probably would make him think of me as some kind of stalker or something. So I sat down next to him, placing an arm on his shoulder which he didn't resist. " You know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But...it's getting late Ed. You don't want Alphonse worrying about you, hm?" I got up, brushing the dust of my military uniform and extended a hand "Let's bring you home" And surprisingly, he took my hand and got up. And I walked him home leaving him with his brother, Al. "Thanks Colonel" I smiled "Anytime". And I left, feeling hurt as Edward, **my **golden boy, seemed so far away.

"Why can't I have you?"

**crimson-bloodlines**

**Waaaa! I think it's horrible! T.T **

**Supportive criticism would come in handy...**


	4. Chapter 4

**crimson-bloodlines**

**Konnichiwa Minna-san!**

**I hope I can do good on this chapter...**

Alphonse came out of the kitchen, a cup of hot tea in his hands. "Brother! You're home! I didn't expect you to come home so late...Oh, was that the colonel? Why didn't you invite him in?" Edward took the cup from his brother's hands. He felt guilty, drinking something warm and tasty when Al couldn't even taste a drop of water. "Why should I? He's a bastard..." Ed mumbled while sipping the sweet liquid slowly. "Awww brother! That's not nice! And I don't think so, since he was kind enough to take you back home" Alphonse sat on the floor beside him, polishing his helmet/head, and Edward watched as his gloved metal fingers scrubbed the dirt with a white cloth, leaving it sparkling and flawless. Edward felt so confused and tired, his head hurt so bad. Ever since the mission that led to nothing, the colonel muttering about his feelings, and his encounter with Envy, he was totally shocked.

After finishing the tea, he went to lay on the bed. Changing into his usual sleepwear. Although he was tired, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. All the events from before played back in his mind, which felt very disturbing. He thought back about what the colonel had said. The colonel was a handsome man, indeed. Surely, he would never even glance and an immature boy like him. Would he? Edward ran his fingers through his blonde hair, tugging the elastic band until his braid came off, leaving his long hair drifting past his shoulders, cascading across his back.

And Envy? He was a homunculus. An enemy, no doubt about that. And he's only met him when fighting, which probably didn't count as a romantic encounter. He pictured himself on a date with Envy talking about their first time meeting "Envy dear, remember the first time we met, you tried to kill me! How romantic~"He shook his head wildly at the thought. That was NOT necessary.

And he still had the promise with his brother on getting their bodies back. He sighed, he wished everything would get back to normal soon. And with that thought in mind, he slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

"Brother! Wake up!"

"Ngggh...Al...?" he got up and rubbed his eyes. "Come on, brother! The colonel called! He said he wanted to see you, immediately!" Alphonse rushed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his brother. Edward quickly straightened out the bed sheets and took a brief shower. Putting on his red coat, he walked towards the kitchen to meet his set down a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. Edward ate like usual, shoveling the eggs and shoving them down his throat. "What did the colonel say, Al?" Edward asked suddenly. "Oh, he said to tell you to come to HQ alone...and that there was something important he needed to tell you." Edward got up. "Well in that case, I'd better get going! Thanks for the food Al, I'll be back as soon as I can" and with that Edward left Alphonse and headed straight to HQ.

**Mustang POV**

I couldn't help it. The feeling has been haunting me this whole time. I'd lay in bed thinking about blonde locks, golden eyes and everything related to **Edward**. At first I ignored the feeling, since I knew my position as his superior and the fact that I was a man. A much older man, by the way. So, today I finally made the decision to tell him all about it. All about my feelings for him. And no matter what his response was, I wouldn't run away. And as soon as I informed Alphonse to send his brother, I felt a tad bit relaxed that I finally faced my fears. All I had to do was wait for Edward, and hope that this time, fate would be on my side.

The sound of footsteps got me to look up from my paperwork. A knock on the door and I knew it was him "Come in, Fullmetal"

**crimson-bloodlines **

**what will our sweet Edo do? will he choose Mustang or Envy? I don't know...fufufufu**


	5. Chapter 5

**crimson-bloodlines**

**Honestly, I do NOT know who will end up with Ed in the end.**

**You want to help out?**

Edward entered the office, crashing on the couch without a bother. "Ah, Fullmetal you're finally here. I didn't expect you to actually reach my office. This is a TALL building, after all." he chuckled lightly. But what he got wasn't the usual outbursts, instead Edward snapped rudely "Cut the crap, Colonel. I don't want to waist my time listening to you ridiculously working your ass off to come up with those overused 'jokes'. Now whatever you want to say should be good...or else I'm leaving" Mustang was taken aback. He thought he could by some time, until he was ready, but already he felt like he lost his chance on confessing. "I thought so. I'll be leaving then..." Edward walked up towards the door. As his hand landed on the doorknob, Mustang stopped him. "Wait, Fullmetal..." Ed turned around to meet the colonel's intense gaze. "I saw you with the homunculus, Envy."Ed's eyes widened. "Uh, you saw that?" He looked away, hiding a deep crimson blush. "I sure did. And you two get along pretty well, huh? The point is, I don't want you to get involved in anything dangerous Ed... You do know the homunculi are our enemies."Edward nodded slightly. "I know what I'm doing Colonel, I'm not getting involved in anything dangerous anyways..." Mustang looked away. "You two...aren't dating...right? I mean, you and Envy..." He immediately regret what he said. _It's like I'm a stalker..._

"I don't know...I told you Colonel, I'm _confused_. And whats up if I **am **dating him. You got a problem with that?"

"OF COURSE I DO! I LOVE YOU ED!"

Both of them were quite surprised by the sudden confession.

**crimson-bloodlines**

**It's short...I know, like Ed **

**(AAAH SORRY ED!)**

**So...What'll happen **

**Reviews are always so lovely**


End file.
